Saki
"I will definitely win next time!" - Saki Saki is one of the main characters from the Onechanbara , being the antagonist in the first instalment and a protagonist in the following story, she and Aya are the only characters in the series to appear in every story in the series. Biography Aya's younger half-sister and descended from the same cursed bloodline, Saki is said to be even more vulnerable to its berserk rampage reaction, suggesting that her mother might also be part of the bloodline while Aya's mother might not. In pursue of swordsmanship, however, their father eventually left Saki and her mother to fend for themselves, a fact that she was resentful of and ultimately drove her to assassinate him after watching her mother dying in illness and poverty. Later she discovered an ancient artifact that allows her to use her demon powers which she has to learn to use. This leads to the story of the first OneChanbara , which ends with a climatic battle and her defeat at Aya's hands. Aya, however chose to stay by each orther side. . *Age: 14 *Height: 153 cm (5 ft 1 in) In Onechanbara Z: Kagura, Saki finds herself being once again blamed, this time along with her sister Aya, for a new wave of zombie epidemics and targeted by the protagonists for assassination. * Saki is Aya's father another child. Possibly due to her mother's heritage the cursed blood has more on an effect on her than Aya. Saki killed her father and seeks to kill her half-sister to ressurect her recently passed away mother. Bikini Samurai Squad *Age: 14 *Height: 156 cm (5 ft 1 in) * *Birthday: 31st December new years eve Saki is a girl of the same bloodlines as Aya. She is more susceptible to the affects of her blood than her sister. Her fragile frame contains a highly conflicted personality. One minute she is a psychopath taking an assassination work without a second thoughts, and the next she is a regular girl struggling to express her skill to her sister. '' '' . In the alternate DLC scenario, Saki accompanies Aya to Babel Tokyo in a Z.P.F. mission and runs into a robot copy of herself which they end up pursuing. Abilities *'Expert Swordmanship:' Saki is a very skilled swords woman. While she prefers hand-to-hand combat she is known for very fast strikes with her sword, faster than her sister, but Aya is more skilled than Saki still has a long way to go. *'Master Hand-to Hand Combatant:' While she can use her sword she prefers to use her bare hands. Her single-target hand-to-hand attacks possess such extreme lethality and precision that she is able to kill a people in one hit. her hits with her bare hands she can punch through titanium metal. *'Enchanted strength:' Despite her size she is stronger than she looks. Being able to strike down or even throw enemies much more then her size and weight, showing no signs of overt fatigue afterward. When she grapples monsters, it showed that she rips the monsters arms or other body parts of them. With her strength she can pick up the titanic with one hand . *'Skilled Acrobat: ' Saki and her sister Aya have displayed ultimate unstoppable warrior combat agility than most others. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters